Talk:Obsidian Edge
Perhaps it came out of the Zaishen Chest? And is one of the as-yet-unseen surprises from said chest, like the everlasting beetletonic? I would love to know where this shiney drops... Khaeti. 72.235.4.162 02:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I want this more than any other skin in the entire game. 04:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ditto; cept I want it b/c it reminds me of RF Online --SLeeVe 04:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Guru says it drops from the FoW end chest. This has been supposedly confirmed. All I know is, I'll be doing FoW clears all weekend to get one! That's a really nice sword!--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 06:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :A reason to start doing FoW again? =) Looks like best sword skin in the game to me. J Striker 06:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::/agree J Striker. I might actually start playing GW again with these new weapon skins-- (Talk) ( ) 11:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Imo they're coolest weapons in game atm. Just looking at all those pretty 'flower wands', Dragonic Shield and Demonic Aegis, that bow... they're really nice all of them. Beats Gavel of the Nephilim only because it's being held of wrong spots instead of it's handles. -,- (but it's still best DaW hammer) Not very suprising that it was done by Anthony Lopes who also illustrated Celestial Compass. My favorite equips. J Striker 12:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::How do you know that? 12:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: I like it :), want want want Frantic 12:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, it says on DaW contest pages on official Guild Wars page that Gave of the Nephilim was designed by Lopes... so was Celestial Compass, if you go look for it from the page. Cba to put links here, soz. <_< J Striker 12:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Thank Me Thanks to MINI HELL KITE... here is a pic for all the non believers... MiniHellKite 05:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Feh, not the best skin, so no thanks for you.--Gigathrash 05:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::No one thought it was a hoax anyway. Thanks for the screen though. 05:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::check guru threads.. no one believes it ::::Then go show it to Guru :P.--Gigathrash 05:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well they are nubs and we believe you. 05:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::WANT! -- -- talkpage 09:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Anyone else think it looks like a massive dildo? Well, the blade part does imo. 99.235.110.215 08:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I wouldnt stick that up your vagina if i where you. -- Oremir 06:44, 10 March 2008 (GMT+1) ::If I had a quarter for every time I heard that one....--Powersurge360 05:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Should this image be removed as the skin seems to have been altered in dimensions since...? (To not mislead those who haven't seen it before)Andurael 20:42, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Salvage it! I bet it gives Obsidian Shards :o 05:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Zomghaxx Granite Slabs! I hate you! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) This kinda looks like the sword from Highlander that wasnt the samurai sword. 69.143.6.8 12:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Greater Highlander Blade. 12:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) It's actually called "Obsidian Edge" in the game, maybe this article needs to be changed? American Wrath 12:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :We were uncertain about that earlier. Since you or your guildmate or something actually has one, I'll take your word for it. 12:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::-,- /doh at me. Sowy, I was 100% sure it was called Obsidian Blade... and it is still called Obsidian Blade in teh official GWW. Just go and look at their picture of it... I lol'd. J Striker 12:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Seeing as I've actually held on and seen in trade chat (check my uploaded pics), you can trust me!American Wrath 12:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Reference? Anyone else see another potential Song of Ice and Fire reference? Cgfreak, 16:19, 8 March 2008(GMT+1) :I only read A Game of Thrones, sorry. D: 15:20, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Only if it does double damage against undead. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Small Does this look really small to anyone else? And with that shape I would almost think it a focus at first glance.-- 01:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, go find one and take your own pic. :) Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it was supposedly enlarged by the update on Sunday. An anon added that to the article, but it was badly spelled and formatted so someone decided to delete it, rather than fix it up. 20:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think the wammo in this pic also makes it look smaller. J Striker 06:47, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Black Dye So does black dye make the entire thing uniform in colour? Would someone mind posting a colour dye chart please.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 06:00, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't dye. Can provide confirmation screens.American Wrath 07:17, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, but call me crazy but isnt this one on GWW gold? --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:46, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Just a matter of lighting. A Crystalline looks way different in the Desolation than in LA or the Isle. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 13 March 2008 (UTC) This sword is 2D, no one waste 100k+180e on it! Hey. This sword is ABSOLUTELY 2D! It is not 3D, AT ALL! On the side view of the sword, it LOOKS like there are large spikes coming out. However, when the camera looks at the sword straight-on, all there is, is a thin piece of black/white paper. It's literally thinner than a sheet of paper. WTF! Is this a bug? Why would an extremely rare and expensive sword be 2D? Clearly it's not like this sword can be de-bugged, because swords like the Fiery Dragon Sword are 3D... Anyway, hopefully they fix this 'bug' soon. If it isn't a bug, then this sword is seriously CRAP. It LOOKS good from the side, but it seems like the person is wielding a piece of paper :( :Lots of high-end weapons have this problem. Back when ele swords were hot, nobody cared about their dimensions. Chaos axes are also very thin yet still sought after. There are plenty others, this sword is by no means unique in this aspect. I have one and still enjoy it highly despite it's Paper Mario design.American Wrath 07:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Despite the ranting regarding the subject, its a particularly useful piece of information for those interested in it. --SLeeVe 22:38, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I'd like to ask, do you know if the Emerald Blade is the same? Emerald Blade is also 2D Auzzie 22:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, it's not. It is around the same thickness as a runic blade.-American Wrath|Talk 22:48, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I've got an emerald blade right now and its not 2d on the blade and the haft and pommel are most definitely not flat :::I heard that a r13 casters costs only 100k+15e. Dunno if it's true(too good to be true imo).TheDarkOath wierd... Something weird has happened with this talkpage (the navbar on the other side and stuff), I'll try to fix it but I'd like some help here. Dragnmn talk 14:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :That's only for April Fools (I think...). It's with every talk. Go check the main page ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 14:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::As I said on my talk already: bad joke. And the main page is kinda obvious. Dragnmn talk 14:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Realm of Torment? Need a screen confirmation that this item drops in the RoT. I have never heard of this happening and this item has been around for a few weeks now.American Wrath 21:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Slavers Exile? Did a salve run the other day and someone (who i culd visibly see wielding an obsidian edge) said they got their sword from there. Whether they meant Salve specifically or Slaver's Exile in general i do not know. Andurael 20:44, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia Is the trivia about obsidian really necessary? --Suicidal_SNiper 03:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, the obsidian trivia is fine on the obsidian shard page, but its definately not needed here Negative Zero 03:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Underworld? Are you absolutely sure this item drops from the UW end chest? According to another source it's from the FoW chest or the Zaishen chest only. :ZChest drops nigh anything, thus we don't list it. Noone is certain about the UW chest, really. BTW, other source = Obsidian Edge, much? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 3 August 2008 (UTC) This Is 'orribly ugly. dunno why anyone would want. (GW-Kiron 21:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC)) :It is only horribly ugly to some, i quite like it :p T1Cybernetic 22:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC)